A mobile communication terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include communicating data and voice, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports playing video games. Other terminals may be configured as multimedia players. Some mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on portability. There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A terminal user may have a new phone number assigned to his mobile terminal due to switching to a new mobile communication service provider or for other personal reasons. If the terminal user having changed the phone number of a terminal makes a phone call to a third party, the new phone number is displayed as a caller identification (i.e., caller id information) on the mobile terminal receiving the call. The caller id information may include the phone number and the name of the caller. It is desirable that contact information stored in a respective phone book entry in the receiving terminal to be automatically updated based on the new caller id information of the calling party.